Día de suerte (No homo)
by Lybra98
Summary: Deidara no puede entender cómo un tipazo como Obito es el máximo fracasado en materia de mujeres, ni por qué empeora con el tiempo. Nada de lo que le ha enseñado hasta el momento ha funcionado, por lo que decide que es hora de rescatarlo. Amigos son los amigos. No homo. [Para la Tobidei Week 2019] Día 6: De amigos a algo más.


**TobiDei Week 2019 - Día 6: "De amigos a algo más"**

**Sé que la Tobidei week terminó hace mucho, pero no para mí. Este fic (y otro más, no sé cuándo lo haré) estaban pensados para ella, y por cosas de la vida no llegué a tiempo. Ojalá sea la única vez. Rating M y carga verbal con reapropiaciones LGBTI+, así que si no tienes edad, no es lo tuyo, no te gusta el sexo así o consideras que puede herir tu sensibilidad, no lo leas. Guiño inconsciente a _"Dos minutos y medio"_ de Alphabetta.**

* * *

Deidara ni siquiera se preocupó cuando escuchó el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura, concentrado como estaba en su programa de televisión nocturno sobre accidentes con explosivos cometidos por gente ignorante. Esa vez había sido más rápido que de costumbre, lo que significaba un nuevo fracaso.

No tenía mucho sentido consolar a su amigo y compañero de vivienda cuando se ponía así, por lo que siguió comiendo sus snacks mientras se reía de los idiotas que se ponían fuegos artificiales en la raja del culo, preguntándose si no había una forma de tener éxito en esa empresa antes de volver a reírse al ver el trasero negro de hollín del sujeto.

–Debí quedarme en casa, hasta con eso uno se divierte más– comentó con pesadez Obito, descalzándose con desprolijidad y abriéndose la camiseta, que tiró por el piso, antes de dirigirse al baño a lavarse la cara.

–La una de la madrugada– vociferó Deidara con la boca llena –. Este es un nuevo récord.

Volvió a reírse mientras veía como se incendiaba una cuadra entera por unos mocosos que no tenían idea de la inclinación adecuada que debían darle a sus cometas.

Obito volvió del baño algo mojado, rostro cansado y de pocos amigos. Se dirigió a la heladera y tomó un poco de yogurt bebible de frutos rojos antes de volverse hacia su amigo.

–No quiero hablar– se sentó a su lado con pesadez, esperando que Deidara se hiciera un poco más hacia el costado.

El sillón beige era de dos butacas, pero no era de los espaciosos. Deidara no hizo el más mínimo amago de correrse, riéndose de una estupidez televisada. Ofendido, metió su mano en la bolsa de snacks sacando un gran puñado que no le apetecía, pero serviría para molestarlo, ya que era tan guardián de su comida.

–Luego me compras más, no soy yo el rey de los perdedores en el ligue, hm– no se molestó en pelear más por su comida, pronto vendría la sección favorita de su programa.

Obito lo miró ofendido, haciendo un puchero. Deidara, su _"bro"_, su amigo de tantos años, burlándose así de él justo cuando su corazón estaba más sensible que de costumbre. Tan bonito como malvado, para variar.

–¿Ni siquiera me vas a preguntar cómo fue esta vez? ¿Es que ya no te importa tu amigo? Insensible– se mandó unos snacks a la boca y masticó cada vez más lento. No, ya ni comer le apetecía.

Deidara negó moviendo la cabeza nerviosamente, al parecer a punto de responderle, pero otro accidente con petardos en un inodoro lo volvió a distraer.

Ante el estallido de carcajadas, Obito decidió que era mejor irse a lavar los dientes y luego directo a la cama.

–Espera, espera– adolorido al extremo de tanto reírse, Deidara alcanzó a manotear la única prenda que Obito llevaba bien calzada, su pantalón.

Tiró con fuerza, buscando como acostumbraba el elástico de la ropa interior, y lo soltó esperando que le doliera. Además de que una mirada cada tanto a la espalda desnuda de su amigo le servía para recrear la vista.

Obito se soltó y lo miró expectante unos instantes, esperando a ver si había captado su atención. Como así fuera, volvió a su asiento.

–Fue la peor noche de todas– empezó.

Deidara se recogió las piernas mientras no despegaba la mirada del televisor.

–Me gustaría ser como tú, todo te sale tan pedir de boca que te das el lujo todos los sábados por la noche de descansar y no salir a ligar.

Deidara no se tomó prisas por responder.

–Qué quieres que te diga si no tomas en cuenta mis consejos, hm.

–Es al revés. Ya me cansé de seguirlos a todos. No hay una sola de tus enseñanzas que no haya aplicado, y siempre me va mal– suspiró, aceptando su realidad –. Definitivamente, el que está mal en todas esas ecuaciones soy yo.

Recibió un golpe fuerte en el brazo.

–Bro, qué te dije de la actitud, hm– volvió a comer.

–¡Es que ya nada me funciona!– lloriqueó –. ¡Simplemente no le gusto a las mujeres!

Deidara rodó los ojos.

–Te he dicho un millón de veces que en una discoteca gay arrasas. Mírate cómo estás– dejando de ver al fin la televisión, se giró y le pellizcó con ganas el bíceps derecho –. Justo como a los maricas nos gusta, hm.

Obito intentó sonreír, aunque Deidara aparentara ser bastante duro, siempre tenía algún detalle con él cuando estaba deprimido. A veces no sabía qué sería de él sin su amigo.

Deidara se sonreía.

–¿Qué me dices bro, hm?

Obito bajó la mirada.

–No lo sé, no me sale.

Deidara se volvió a separar de él y a poner atención al programa.

–Volvemos a cero, como siempre, hm.

Obito asintió.

–Sí… Tal vez sólo debería rendirme. Gracias por estar, bro.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

–Un tipo como tú debe estar soltero, al menos por un largo tiempo. No sé por qué te desesperas tanto, hm– más snacks.

–Lo dices porque eres hermoso y joven– Obito lo señaló, escandalizado.

–¡Sólo soy dos años menor que tú y ya te pones en papel de viejo!

Obito se encogió.

–Tal vez Gai tiene razón…– consideró.

–¡Claro que tiene razón!– explotó Deidara –. ¡Hoy me aburres! ¿Tan malo fue?

Obito se tiró en sus piernas.

–Fue horrible, Dei. Ni siquiera debería contártelo– dijo antes de abrazar las piernas cubiertas por un pantalón deportivo rojo que Deidara usaba para todo cuando se ponía ocioso.

El artista suspiró.

–Pero aquí estás, sin dejarme ver mi programa. Dime cómo fue.

Obito enrojeció un poco, y ocultó su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Deidara le descargó un golpe en el cráneo, no siempre estaba de humor para que su irresistible amigo heterosexual se pusiera mimoso con su cuerpo llorando por alguna tipa sin valor.

–Estaba en el bar de siempre, cuando apareció una chica hermosa, cabello claro, de esas que te hacen pensar automáticamente que están fuera de tu alcance– empezó.

–Desconozco ese pensamiento, hm– se cruzó de brazos.

Obito se irguió, ofendido.

–¡Porque tú eres perfecto!

Deidara bufó.

–La perfección no existe.

Dándose cuenta de que había tocado _el tema _prohibido, Obito intentó volver a su historia.

–Tienes razón– Deidara lo miró feo por darle la razón a tontas y a locas –. Pero esta chica me hizo pensar eso. Estaba en la barra, asumiendo que no me hablaría, cuando se me acercó y me preguntó si no quería ir al baño con ella.

Deidara levantó una ceja.

–Y ya sabes, hace más de… ese tiempo, que no lo hago.

–Seis meses.

–¡No lo recuerdes! Además, esa última vez fue horrible.

–Se burló de tu timidez, te dejó con las manos atadas y sin poder terminar, hm.

–¡No lo digas!

–Tampoco fue lindo esa vez que parecía que tendrías suerte y un calambre hizo que la chica se enojara y te dejara sin poder caminar en el motel– recordó con saña.

–¡Era la falta de práctica!– Obito, rojo como un tomate, sintió sus ojos humedecerse. ¿Por qué todas sus experiencias iban de mal en peor? –. En fin, déjame contarte. Ya sé que podría haber sido más prudente, pero es que ya no me aguanto vivir a puras pajas. La seguí.

Deidara se llevó un snack a la boca para ocultar una pequeña sonrisita.

–¡Vas a reírte!– su amigo se puso más colorado.

–No, lo juro– Deidara levantó las manos en muestra de inocencia, y miró hacia la tele para esconder lo que le provocaba el estarse imaginando cuál de las desafortunadas experiencias de Obito escucharía esta vez.

Sin creerle, pero sin querer humillarse más, Obito decidió seguir con su relato.

–En verdad creía que era mucha suerte de repente, pero como siempre me va mal y estoy cansado, yo… Decidí tener fe.

Deidara escupió sin querer el último snack, finalizando así su intento de seriedad. La vieja historia de siempre era casi palpable.

–¡Deidara!– definitivamente se lo oía muy mal.

–¡Lo siento, lo siento!– lo agarró de los hombros para retenerlo e indicarle que estaba ahí para escucharlo.

Iba a ayudarlo. Algún día Obito tenía que tener suerte.

El moreno respiró hondo antes de atreverse a continuar.

–Así que me llevó contra una de las puertas de los sanitarios y se puso de rodillas, yo estaba tan entusiasmado cuando me agarró que no lo vi venir.

Silencio dramático.

–Entonces me empujó con fuerza, me lastimé detrás de la cabeza, y ella se llevó mi billetera. Cuando salí mareado de allí, no volví a verla. Salí de inmediato para casa.

El silencio continuaba.

–¿Deidara?

Deidara lo miraba en silencio, tapándose la boca con una mano mientras sus hombros temblaban. Se estaba riendo, de nuevo.

–Ya, ríete– se terminó de deprimir.

Deidara intentaba no descojonarse, pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Retuvo a Obito varias veces para que no se fuera, y cuando pudo respirar mejor, volvió a hablar.

–¿Por qué siempre te buscas a ladronas?– otras risas. Se estaba poniendo colorado.

–Ella me buscó esta vez. Creí que sería distinto– necesitaba un abrazo.

–Obito, bobo– lo reprendió con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz.

–Tenías razón, las mujeres no son para mí.

Deidara intentó centrarse de nuevo.

–En serio, no es la primera vida hetero que escucho que es un desastre. Al menos no eres el único.

Eso fue suficiente para que Obito se emocionara.

–¡Sabía que me consolarías, bro!– lo tomó y lo aplastó con fuerza contra su pecho, moviéndolo como si fuera un muñeco.

Deidara odiaba que hiciera eso, porque ese pecho era demasiado para él, que no estaba acostumbrado a fallar. Pero siendo que ahora estaba desnudo, decidió darle una amplia mordida para liberarse.

–Ouch– se quejó sobándose mientras Deidara se escapaba todo despeinado de su agarre.

–Ya te he dicho que no me provoques y luego haces esto. Odio cuando te olvidas que soy el más gay de la ciudad, hm– se quejó arreglándose el cabello en una cola.

–Lo siento, sabes que no es a propósito– se excusó enseguida –. Eres mi amigo y sabes lo importante que eres para mí.

–Ya, que te me pones marica, hm– le bromeó.

Obito sonrió por fin, sintiéndose mejor. Sabía que desahogarse con Deidara le ayudaría.

Sacó un snack rápido, aunque no escapó del golpecito en el dorso de la mano que le advertía que ese sería el último.

–Hace tiempo que acepté que debo dejar de buscar novia sólo por tener.

–Como te dije, hm– mejor apurarse con sus snacks. Ya no pensaba ver uno más marcharse lejos de su boca.

–Y eres un gran senpai– le puso una mano en la rodilla –. Pero también debería aceptar que ni siquiera tiene sentido para mí buscar sexo. Mejor debería retirarme un tiempo a un templo.

Deidara se sobresaltó.

–Ni te atrevas a dejarme solo con la renta.

Obito rió otro poco.

–Lo siento Dei, no me prestes atención. Es sólo que me molesta que mi vida afectiva y sexual sea así. Odio depender de mujeres que no entiendo ni ellas me entienden a mí.

Deidara se inclinó hacia delante, mirándolo confidente.

–No deberías depender. Se supone que es natural en un punto si eres hetero. Deberías inventarte algo mejor, hm– aconsejó.

Obito lo miró, sus ojos queriendo de verdad encontrar una respuesta.

–¿Pero qué puedo inventarme? Para ti es tan fácil.

Deidara movió la coleta de su cabello, adorable.

–No debería ser difícil para ti, hm. Mírate cómo estás– dijo, apretándole los brazos y sacudiéndolo un poco, poniendo una cara de demonio babeante.

Obito sonrió halagado.

–Pero las chicas no opinan lo mismo que tú, senpai del amor– dijo elevando las cejas en una expresión de resignación.

–Las chicas están mal de la cabeza, hm. Todo el mundo está mal de la cabeza.

–Dei– Obito se sintió algo abochornado, pero su consuelo era dulce.

–Mírame y niégame que están locas.

Volvió a hacerlo reír.

–El mundo es una mierda– concordó.

–Una enorme mierda. Mírate, tan sexy y tan hetero– lo volvió a sacudir un poco, apretujándole los brazos mientras mostraba los dientes en una mueca de desesperación.

Obito tuvo que llevarse una mano a la nariz, su autoestima recuperándose.

–Dei, no me avergüences más de lo que ya estoy.

–¿Por qué? Es la verdad, no ofende.

–Porque tú sí eres sexy– confesó con un hilito de voz.

Deidara se subió al respaldo del sillón, indicándole a Obito que se pusiera entre sus piernas.

–Sexy con sexy es mejor, hm– comenzó a hacerle unos masajes descontracturantes en los hombros, siguiendo a grandes rasgos la forma del trapecio.

–Oh– Obito suspiró, sintiéndose débil de repente. Las manos de Deidara eran tan ágiles –. Amo tus masajes.

–Entonces, disfruta– le susurró al oído, causándole un delicioso escalofrío.

–¡Dei!– sintió cosquillas mientras las orejas se le coloreaban.

Deidara profundizó apenas la presión, ocupándose más en recorrerlo con las yemas de los dedos.

–Tus manos son realmente buenas– comentó placentero al cabo de un rato de sentirse como un rey.

–No sólo las uso para esculpir, sabes.

A Obito a veces le hacía gracia que su mejor amigo fuera tan gay. Se habían hecho tan cercanos desde que terminara la escuela media, que Obito lo sentía así en todos los aspectos, olvidándose siempre de que aquello "técnicamente" los separaba. Simplemente, la supuesta diferencia nunca se hizo sentir con fuerza, y Deidara jamás lo había incomodado. Si mal no recordaba, habían sido así desde el inicio de su amistad.

–Con tus masajes me doy cuenta más que nunca de que el mundo es una mierda. Ni siquiera necesito tanto de las mujeres.

–Así me gusta, hm– respondió mitad bromeando, mitad en serio, preguntándose cómo sería si Obito accediera a estar con él. Tenía un lomo tremendo.

–Podríamos conquistar el mundo sin necesitar de nadie– Obito seguía desvariando en sus reflexiones.

–¡Así se habla!

–Aunque– abrió los ojos; su extraño sueño con Deidara de llevar juntos vidas castas y despreocupadas de las relaciones se desmoronó –, no podría pedirte que te vayas conmigo a un templo.

Deidara tembló, asqueado.

–Porque yo puedo intentarlo, en cambio tú, bueno…

El artista decidió cortarlo, junto con los masajes.

–Yo no concibo la vida sin una verga, hm– terminó la idea con menos estilo del que Obito estaba buscando, sentándose una vez más a su lado, mirándolo.

Obito comenzó a reírse como un púber.

–No tienes filtro– lo miró y le pellizcó cariñosamente una mejilla, descubriéndolo más cerca de lo que creía.

–Sabes qué, tú sólo necesitas ponerla y que te la chupen bien chupada, el envoltorio no debería preocuparte, hm– se refregó ante el pequeño dolor.

Obito miró fugazmente sus labios debido a la cercanía.

–La verdad, sí.

–Pero el mundo es una mierda y las mujeres huyen de ti.

Así era, pensó Obito. Ya le daban igual todas las mujeres del mundo, se podían ir al mismísimo infierno.

–El mundo es una mierda, bro– respondió asintiendo.

–Realmente una porquería– _"el que no pueda revolcarme con este espécimen una sola vez"_, pensó Deidara.

Obito dobló su pierna derecha sobre el sillón, poniéndose de frente a él.

–Si tan solo me compartieras algo de tu suerte…

–Se puede intentar– susurró, acercándose a sus labios.

El suave beso terminó en una mordida del labio inferior de Obito, que Deidara no soltó de inmediato para verlo de cerca con sus ojos azules.

Obito abrió su boca e hizo lo propio, besándolo un poco más firme, y mordiendo el labio inferior tal como su amigo lo había hecho.

No se atrevía a clavarle la mirada, pero las manos de Deidara sujetándole de las orejas para devolverle el beso lo distrajeron.

Cuando el cuerpo del rubio se inclinó un poco hacia delante, Obito le sostuvo instintivamente la cintura, abriendo su boca a aquella otra.

Deidara le lamió los labios antes de succionar un poco, para luego aventurarse con su lengua.

Obito creyó que iría de a poco, pero se encontró respondiéndole con rapidez. Su lengua ya se había adentrado y se enroscaba con la otra, salada por los snacks.

Deidara le sostenía firmemente la cabeza, echando algo más de su peso hacia delante. El beso con lengua empezó a hacerse profundo hasta fundir sus alientos y sacarles el oxígeno.

Sintiendo los dedos apretar un poco su cintura, volvió a respirar cuando Obito se separó, ruborizado.

–Besas… Muy bien– apenas se atrevió a decir. Obito no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no iba a faltar a la verdad.

–Tú no estás nada mal, hm– se puso de rodillas sobre el almohadón.

–¿Que no estoy mal? ¿Sólo eso?– primero se ofendió, luego se preocupó. ¿Tanto se le notaba la falta de práctica?

Poco le importó esa duda al ver que Deidara se encaramaba, sentándose sobre su pierna derecha y rodeándole con las suyas.

–Necesito una segunda probada– y esta vez se lanzó con fuerza contra la boca ajena, pasándole los brazos por detrás del cuello.

Obito volvió a sostenerlo de la espalda, mientras cerraba los ojos y correspondía al beso que se volvía ardiente.

Con esos besos, ya no le importaba lo que le había sucedido en la discoteca.

Pero Deidara no estaba pensando en quedarse ahí. Comenzó a refregar su cadera contra el torso y la pierna de Obito, la cual usó para separar sus nalgas haciendo que el morocho lo sintiera. El otro se agitó un poco, pero Deidara se pegó por completo a él, buscando que el beso no terminara. Como Obito no reaccionara en otra dirección excepto la de volver más apasionado el beso, aprovechó para comenzar a refregar su entrepierna contra el abdomen desnudo de su amigo.

Obito abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir aquello, y cómo sus pantalones comenzaban a despertar. Perdió por completo el ritmo del beso, su morro cada vez más abierto por la lengua y los labios sedientos de Deidara. Le estaba comiendo la boca y él no haría nada al respecto más que dejarse hacer.

Los refriegues se hicieron más fuertes y rítmicos, sexuales, y bajó sus manos por la camisa blanca de basquetbolista que Deidara le había robado, deteniéndose justo antes de que empezaran sus nalgas.

_¿No podía tocar ahí, verdad?_

Al sentir ese deslizamiento, Deidara le tomó de la nuca con fuerza mientras lo mordía con fiereza y una mano bajaba a rasguñar la espalda musculosa. Provocó un estremecimiento en Obito, y su pelvis chocó contra la del otro. Se refregó circularmente, haciéndole sentir su erección contra el bulto que comenzaba a agrandarse.

A Obito se le terminaron por volar las ideas, quedándose en blanco.

Deidara se dio cuenta, y aprovechó para dejar el beso y separar sus caderas.

–Qué…– balbuceó Obito, perdido.

Deidara se tomó el bóxer tirando de su propio pantalón, demostrando que quería darle algo de espacio extra a su erección.

–Espera– sonrosado, Obito sintió que lo habían echado del paraíso. Como todas esas mujeres se lo habían hecho, pero extrañamente más grave.

–Me ha dado calor y ahora empieza mi sección favorita del programa, hm– también tenía una tenue coloración que se disipaba rápido en su rostro, y respiraba agitado, entrecortadamente.

Sus labios, ensalivados y sensiblemente rojizos luego del trato que se dispensó con Obito.

–No– balbuceó, sintiendo su erección doler bajo el jean –. Tú no me vas a dejar a medias. Serías un criminal– casi rogó.

No podía pasarle eso dos veces en una noche, y ahora de la mano de _su amigo_.

Deidara le sonrió, limpiándose todo el enchastre de saliva con el antebrazo. Sus labios se mostraron más rojos luego de eso.

Obito quería agarrarlo de nuevo, pero no sabía cómo demonios reaccionar. Era su amigo, su hermano. Si daba un paso en falso, lo lamentaría mucho y no quería eso.

Deidara se aseguró de cómo era observado.

–No quieres que sea igual a esas zorras, ¿verdad?

Los ojos enormes de Obito le respondieron solos. Esos brillantes ojos carbón que lo harían volver loco si le seguían contemplando así.

–Estás de suerte hoy, porque yo sí aprecio lo que me toca– se quitó la musculosa y acto seguido, apretó el jean en la zona más abultada de la entrepierna de Obito, arrancándole un jadeo –. Y sé cómo calmarte, hermano.

Obito se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza sintiendo el embrollo mental, sujetándose como podía al sillón mientras sentía el duro agarre de Deidara.

–Por favor, detén mi cerebro y no me dejes así– masculló como pudo ante la vista del torso desnudo de Deidara.

Necesitaba tomarle la coleta y desarmársela.

–Oh, sí– con la rapidez del rayo, Deidara le desabrochó los pantalones –. Para eso están los amigos.

Y se le lanzó encima como el cazador que era, siendo recibido con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

El beso no parecía tener fin, retroalimentándose con el roce fuerte de sus entrepiernas, sus erecciones pujando detrás de la ropa para tocarse. Entre las bocas selladas se escapaban gemidos cada vez más salvajes, provenientes de lo más profundo de sus seres.

Obito no podía creer que se estaba comiendo la boca con su mejor amigo, pero tampoco le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Quería satisfacción, y la forma en que Deidara se retorcía en sus brazos como gusano sólo le hacía calentarse más y más.

Deidara se fue sentando sobre sus piernas y acortó aún más la distancia entre sus entrepiernas sin cortar con el beso. Sintiéndose habilitado, las manos de Obito bajaron hacia sus muslos.

Deidara sonrió, mientras le clavaba un poco las uñas en los hombros.

Obito no se enteró, tanteando la suave tela deportiva que cubría ese culo bien formado, recorriendo sus muslos y llegando a las nalgas.

No podía creer tener un culo tan lindo entre sus manos.

Bueno, algunas veces se lo había mirado. Vale, varias veces, era costumbre que se miraran y se hicieran bromas. ¿Qué iba él a pensar? Era imposible no notar a Deidara, más siendo como eran ellos, que convivían casi desnudos en las épocas de calor.

Y calor era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese entonces, su capacidad de razonar entumeciéndose más y más.

Pero era su amigo, y aunque se estaban comiendo la boca como si fueran sus postres favoritos, su mente logró conectar dos neuronas.

_"__¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_, se cuestionó.

Sus manos se aflojaron un poco, pero ahí estaba Deidara para salvar la situación.

Sin dejar de besarlo y con los ojos cerrados, entregado completamente a su tarea, le soltó la espalda y buscó las manos de Obito para volver a posicionarlas bien apretadas contra su trasero. Esta vez no se le iba a escapar.

Al sentir que Obito le apretaba las nalgas como queriendo romper dos globos, se dio unos golpecitos en el trasero para incitarlo a más. Pudo sentir la humedad manchando el grueso pantalón ajeno y el bóxer, y apretó más sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para hacerle notar lo duro que estaba en su necesidad por él.

Obito gimió en su boca.

Rogando no granjearse una cachetada, metió la punta del dedo índice dentro de su pantalón. Como Deidara no se enterara, muy concentrado como estaba en sacarle el alma desde la garganta, coló la punta del dedo medio y esperó.

Deidara estaba pasando del refriegue a querer dar saltitos sobre él. Abriendo los ojos y girándolos en una expresión de que quería partirlo en veinte y dejarlo sin respirar, metió la mano de golpe. Se encontró con una nalga extremadamente suave y carnosa, perfecta para apretarla y tratarla como goma de mascar hasta que se le cayeran los dedos.

Deidara cortó el beso y le sonrió mostrando los dientes, bajándose los pantalones y el slip estrellado.

–Voy a ayudarte hermano– le colocó la mano izquierda sobre la nalga que se levantaba apretada sobre los elásticos –. Has sufrido mucho últimamente, hm.

Obito sonrió de forma corrupta, apretando a su gusto aquel trasero de durazno divino. Se lo notaba perfecto en su estado natural, mullido y algo bamboleante como a él le gustaban.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Él era del tipo al que le iban los culos, las tetas nunca fueron lo primordial. Estar hundido en sus sentimentalismos emo no había ayudado a darse cuenta de las cosas en su momento, pero eso ya no importaba.

–Eres tan buen amigo, bro– le bromeó.

Deidara le metió la mano debajo del bóxer negro y sacó con elegancia el pene de su amigo, se la lamió y lo volvió a apresar, comenzando a subir y a bajar.

–Para eso están los amigos, hm.

Obito exclamó, respirando con pesadez.

–En serio eres el mejor de los amigos. No homo.

Deidara rió, bajando al piso para ponerse de rodillas al frente suyo.

–Te voy a sacar lo homo a chupadas, hm.

Le abrió las piernas con fuerza y se posicionó; Obito recordó la escena parecida que había vivido unas horas antes.

¿Qué clase de explicación podía haber para que la figura de un Deidara mal vestido con un pantalón viejo fuera mil veces más sexual que la de aquella mujer madura de vestido apretado y tacones altos?

Ninguna que fuera hetero, se respondió a sí mismo. Y eso le resultaba tan incitante y atractivo para sus expectativas.

–Espera– rebuscando en su bolsillo trasero, sacó la lata de preservativos que siempre llevaba en esas noches. Por supuesto que estaba llena.

Deidara sonrió.

–Póntelo mientras busco toalla y papel, hm– y de una corrida graciosa alzándose los pantalones, fue al baño donde se lavó bien las manos y volvió con lo que había ido a buscar más el infaltable lubricante.

–No te sueltes la coleta– pidió Obito, que intentaba ponerse un preservativo con las manos temblorosas.

El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y a escaparse por la ventana volando.

Deidara levantó una ceja y avanzó hacia él, interesado, dejando todo en el sillón. Se reposicionó tal como estaba antes, y se bajó los pantalones y el slip por debajo de las nalgas de una forma que a Obito se le antojó a la vez erótica y graciosa.

Cuando le puso las manos en las caderas y chocó su cara contra su pelvis, terminó por desenrollar el látex hasta su propia base.

Entonces recostó un poco su espalda, sonriéndole nervioso a Deidara, quien tomó el miembro cubierto y lo pasó de mano en mano, admirándolo.

–Mira lo que no me querías dar– se quejó sensual, para pegarse el tronco contra la nariz y hundirse aspirando hasta los pelos negros del pubis.

Obito estaba agitado.

–No… No era eso… Lo que pasa…– pero no tenía sentido buscar explicaciones.

Deidara intentó apresar la base con su boca, y lentamente comenzó a subir con la lengua bien extendida.

Obito recostó la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo el techo descolocado.

Cuando la lengua llegó a la punta, el artista se detuvo para mirarlo, masturbando la verga con sus dos manos.

–No importan tus explicaciones. Voy a recuperar el tiempo perdido aquí y ahora, hm.

Y con decisión, se zampó la verga de Obito hasta la garganta.

* * *

El grito de Obito solo se comparó al ahogo de Deidara, quien no había llegado a metérsela hasta la base a pesar de que era su intención.

Totalmente sonrosado, Obito pudo verlo apenas, llevándole las manos al cabello para desatarlo con todo el cuidado del que era posible.

–Quiero verte así– dijo, acariciando su nuca.

Deidara comenzó a mamársela concentrado, implementando gran presión. La calidez y el chocar contra el inicio de su garganta, sumados a la suavidad, hicieron que Obito se pensara unas cuantas cosas pervertidas que decidió no realizar hasta estar seguro.

Apenas si sostenía algunos cabellos a la altura de las orejas perforadas en la zona cartilaginosa, admirando el trabajo de Deidara.

Qué bien que se la comía.

Y él perdiendo el tiempo, en vez de irse hacia lo homo.

–Sigue así… Por favor… No pares– pidió pesadamente, perdiendo el miedo a mirarle.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaban al ver a su amigo de la preparatoria arrodillado semidesnudo entre sus piernas mamándosela con tanta dedicación. Hasta deseó haber perdido la virginidad con él, para haber transitado otra experiencia, una de mayor calidad.

Deidara chupaba y chupaba como si no hubiera un mañana, poniéndose rojo oscuro por la falta de oxígeno.

No iba a parar de comerse ese trozo por nada del mundo.

–Dei– gimió Obito, acariciándole los cabellos sueltos –. Lo haces tan bien, Dei– su mano comenzó a trazar un remolino en su coronilla, desordenándole el cabello.

Los ojos azules de Deidara se levantaron al fin, mirándolo, y Obito chilló por dentro.

Deidara se la sacó de la boca con un sonoro ruido de sopapa.

–Haz lo que quieras con mi cabeza, hm– le indicó para volver a hundirse esa carne en la boca.

Obito se mordió los labios mientras agarraba con fuerza contenida el cabello enroscado en su mano y muñeca y lo tiraba hacia sí, enterrándosele más adentro.

Deidara gimió con fuerza, sacudiendo un poco sus pies desnudos.

–Eres el mejor– respiró con fuerza, moviendo su cadera rítmicamente para empalarse en su boca –. Tanto tiempo perdido con chicas que ni se la metían entera.

Deidara sabía que aún no se la estaba metiendo entera y se lo tomó a personal. Dejándolo para lamerlo en toda su extensión y besarle el glande, descansó la mandíbula y respiró bien antes de volver a agarrar a base e ir metiéndosela en la boca.

Cuando la verga llegó a cubrir el nacimiento de su garganta, se aseguró de respirar bien por la nariz y siguió metiéndosela hasta que el glande dejó atrás su campanilla.

Obito gritó, mientras su amigo no podía ni dejar escapar un poco de aire de su garganta. Se quedó esperando hasta acostumbrarse, con lo cual comenzó a presionar con sus labios y mejillas el gran aparato mientras volvía a meterla y a sacarla, procurando siempre ahogarse hasta la mitad de su garganta para tener a Obito entero adentro suyo.

Aquella verga ya lo tenía loquito en muy poco tiempo por el desafío que presentaba para él, el maestro indiscutible de la técnica del torpedo.

Volvió a elevar sus ojos fijos algo inyectados en sangre mientras se la metía y sacaba con fuerza, gruñendo como animal cada vez que se le abría la garganta con brutalidad, su cara arrugándose en algunos movimientos extremos.

Obito le tiró el cabello varias veces acompañando el ritmo, sintiéndose chorrear algo frente a la potentísima vibración de los rugidos contra su glande, por primera vez totalmente atrapado en una tráquea.

La visión y la experiencia lo iban a volver loco a él también.

–Este bonito y largo cabello que tienes es perfecto para esto– dijo, sacándolo de su pene con una tirada hacia atrás, un hilo de saliva uniéndolos.

La mirada húmeda y la expresión vehemente de Deidara le hicieron sentir fuego por toda la espalda y parte trasera de su cuello.

Deidara se quitó los pantalones y el bóxer, quedando completamente desnudo. Volvió a lanzarse a la felación, haciendo a Obito exclamar.

–Dei, si sigues me voy a venir– avisó al fin, mitad preocupado, mitad emocionado por descargarse.

Deidara se separó de él y se sentó en sus piernas.

Obito lo miró con la vista borrosa, confuso. ¿No lo haría venir?

Pero si no lo hacía venir… ¿Qué seguiría?

Todo eso se preguntaba mientras resoplaba y sus manos empezaban a recorrer el cuerpo totalmente desnudo encima suyo.

_¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?_

Deidara se mordía los labios inferiores mientras jugueteaba con los mechones del cabello negro, haciéndole remolinos con sus yemas. Regalándolo con una mirada de goloso del averno, incitándolo mientras se relamía y sus dientes blancos casi cortaban su carne roja.

Obito fue vencido por la curiosidad.

–Ok, probemos– le sonrió, entre iluso y obnubilado.

Deidara bajó una mano hasta tocarle el trasero.

–Entonces saca otro, hm– dijo al no poder meter del todo la mano en el bolsillo trasero, pero sin dejar de tocarle el culo por primera vez.

Que ya se sacara esa ropa, por favor.

Obito levantó un poco su nalga, disfrutando la mano larga de su amigo que se entretuvo un buen rato antes de sacar la dichosa lata.

Deidara se llevó la lata de refilón contra su boca, cortando a la mitad su sonrisa de gato.

–¿Listo?

Obito estaba hechizado.

–¡Sí!

* * *

Extrañado, lo vio venir del taller con una tijera y sentarse a su lado.

–¿Para qué es eso?– preguntó algo impresionado, ya se había desnudado.

Deidara abrió y cerró la tijera varias veces hasta hacerlo asustar.

–No seas bobo– tomó el preservativo que Obito sostenía en su mano y le cortó la punta y el anillo, tras lo cual hizo otro corte transversal. Dejó la tijera en el suelo y acomodándose contra el apoyabrazos del sillón, le puso las piernas encima de los hombros.

A Obito se le fueron los ojos observando su trasero, el perineo, los genitales.

Deidara abrió otro poco las piernas y comenzó a extender el látex sobre su ano. Su compañero le sonrió, levantándole más las piernas y agachándose para ayudarlo.

El látex cubría un poco visualmente, pero lo que quería ver se mostraba claro. Abriéndole las nalgas y sosteniendo el campo, dio una lamida que le sacó una risita a su amigo. Lo miró y repitió la acción, sacándole esta vez un pequeño suspiro. Envalentonado, volvió a lamer, ahora empujando su lengua contra el orificio que empezaba a agrandarse con rapidez.

Deidara disfrutó la presión a través del látex y su miembro se humedeció. Llevó sus brazos hacia atrás, dejándolos caer por el posabrazos, mientras sentía la boca y nariz de Obito recorrerle el perineo, mordisquearle la carne de las piernas, besarle inesperadamente las pelotas.

–Mhn– se le escapó cuando la mano formando un círculo se posicionó alrededor de su entrada y la lengua comenzó a pujar vigorosa en círculos a la manera de un ciclón.

Obito le comía el trasero con desesperación, rogando que aquello durara. Nunca le había tocado una chica a la que le gustara por ahí, y el trasero de Deidara era mejor que todos los traseros perfectos con los que solía soñar encontrarse algún día. Por supuesto que intentaba ser suave y darle todo el placer a él, pero su boca estaba salivando más de la cuenta.

Cuando vio a Deidara con los ojos cerrados y la expresión embelesada, mordiéndose los labios mientras algunas manchas rosadas aparecían por su pecho, hombros y brazos, sintió que era la imagen más erótica de todas las sexuales que le habían tocado vivir.

Bajó y se enterró con fuerza en la raja, moviendo su lengua como lo haría una serpiente. Dejando de sostener el campo de látex, apretó la carne de las nalgas mientras comenzaba a mover violentamente su cuello de un lado a otro, golpeándose contra la carne de ambos lados sin respirar y sin que ello fuera importante.

Deidara exclamó adulado al verlo actuar sin filtros. Le encantaba que fuera Obito quien le comiera el trasero. Porque él sí había fantaseado con aquello.

Obito paró para ver si había algo que estuviera haciendo mal, sólo para que las manos de Deidara le sostuvieran los cabellos y volviese a enterrarlo entre sus nalgas.

Captando el mensaje, siguió transándose ese culo hasta hacerse doler la mandíbula, ignorando cómo su pene comenzaba a segregar bastante líquido pre-seminal apuntando voluptuoso hacia el cuerpo de Deidara. Los suspiros de su amigo eran maravillosos y él cada vez se ponía más duro.

Vio como Deidara se masturbaba con rapidez, perdido en el placer. Y comprendió que nunca tuvo una verga frente a la cara, ni mucho menos había visto eso en directo.

_"__¡Es un pene!"_, pensó inocentemente.

Mientras lamía comenzó a pensar que quizás su amigo necesitaba una ayuda. Deidara se veía tan ardiente, que necesitaba tocarlo para ayudarle a calmar esa necesidad.

Sacando el campo de látex de su culo, sorprendió a Deidara cubriéndole el pene y comenzando a chuparle el tronco a través del mismo. El chico solo sonrió feliz, no lo había visto venir. Pero Obito presionaba con ganas, y eso era todo lo que su mástil quería.

El Uchiha movió el látex para cubrir su glande e ir desde arriba, como Deidara se lo había hecho. La boca caliente y los contactos irregulares hicieron que los pensamientos de Deidara se perdieran poco a poco.

Como el látex terminara resultando algo incómodo, Obito lo reacomodó como pudo tapando su ano y volvió a depositarle unos sentidos besos.

–Obito– Deidara reanudó su masturbación, especialmente caliente –. ¿Me dilatas?

Ver a su amigo pasar al rosado y luego al rojo fue gracioso y adorable a la vez. Deidara intentaba ser cuidadoso a fin de no espantarlo, porque él quería el pack completo, pero aunque se notaba Obito estaba muy caliente por él, aún no diría que pisaba tierra firme hasta tenerlo enterrado en su culo.

El moreno comenzó a acariciarle culo y perineo con la mano suavemente, en movimientos ovalados.

–Sabes, siempre quise follar a alguien por detrás y nunca tuve suerte– empezó.

–Lo sé– le sonrió Deidara. Sabía todo de él.

–De haber pensado que podía tenerte a ti– y aunque Deidara le miraba incitante, algo hizo click en su cerebro –. Bro. Como hermano, claro.

No estuvo seguro de si eso sonó mejor o peor.

Deidara metió la mano debajo del almohadón del sillón y sacó la botellita de lubricante que habían puesto ahí.

–Ponla en el campo y elige un dedo para empezar– se la alcanzó, y Obito lo sostuvo con sus piernas mientras abría la botellita emocionado.

_Iba a abrirle el culo a su amigo sexy y eso le parecía tan buena idea._

Colocó un poco de lubricante en la parte del látex en contacto con la piel de Deidara, lo acomodó pulcramente sobre el hoyo de manera que coincidiera con el líquido, y observó como el rubio se estremecía frente al efecto frío.

Llevó la yema de sus tres dedos más largos al lugar en cuestión y comprobó que estaba helado, más aún por el contraste entre sus cuerpos calientes.

_"__Caliente"__._

Los movió en círculos y el látex se deslizó tan fácilmente que casi se le escapó de los dedos, mientras Deidara exclamaba con sutileza.

Ese deslizamiento helado y el sonidito que nunca antes creería que podía provenir de su amigo le hicieron palpitar la polla, cuyo glande volvió a humedecerse.

_"__Quiero cogérmelo"_, gritó su mente en su cabeza.

Giró de nuevo los dedos, y más y más, hasta oír el suave suspiro de Deidara hacerse fuerte a través de su nariz, donde las aletas se movían rápidas y nerviosas.

Olvidándose de las indicaciones sin malas intenciones, comenzó a girar su muñeca para penetrarlo con dos dedos a la vez, y Deidara gimió.

_"__Por favor, ya mismo"._

Entonces se dio cuenta de que iba a meterle dos falanges de sopetón y que Deidara desconfiaría de él. Quitó a tiempo el dedo del medio y lo miró, pero el artista estaba en otra dimensión.

–Obito, hazlo– suspiró, y esa orden se asemejaba un poco a un ruego.

Así descubrió, que también quería oír a su mejor amigo rogar. _Rogándole._

* * *

Obito fue metiendo el índice con relativa rapidez, sorprendido. Se sabía toda la teoría: el ano no era como una vagina, no tenía tejidos que se estiraran más allá de su función básica, como fuerte anillo muscular se contraía con enorme facilidad, era seco y podría dañarlo si iba brutalmente y no preparaba bien a la persona en cuestión.

Con la excepción de que la persona en cuestión mostraba un trasero que se estaba abriendo rápido, y eso él no lo había leído en ningún lado.

–Ponme otro dedo– le conminó Deidara.

–Ya veo– tenía que decir algo para no demostrarse tan inexperto, no importaba que Deidara lo supiera. Debía impresionarlo porque después de todo era su amigo, se repitió.

Empezó a colar el dedo medio.

–Te estás abriendo muy rápido– comentó, cuando en realidad esperaba una guía para la situación.

Deidara dirigió la mirada hacia sus piernas, como si pudiera ver algo.

–_Estoy _abierto, hm. Es sólo que parece que contigo me abriré mucho más, hm.

Obito tragó grueso, olvidándose de su fachada de avanzado en cuestiones anales.

–¿No quieres ver cómo me abro más?– lo provocó, abriéndose más las nalgas.

Sintió los dedos profundizando más en su entrada, pero Obito no respondía. Y él necesitaba incitarlo, tentarlo, corromperlo definitivamente y convencerlo de que probarlo era bueno.

–¿No te gustaría que me abra todo para ti?

El corazón de Obito saltó y se abalanzó sobre él para besarle en la boca mientras le hundía los dos dedos por completo. El cutis del pecho y cuello de Deidara se erizó contra el suyo, al igual que sus tetillas. Confuso, esquivó besarle los labios a último momento, cayendo en su mandíbula y bajando hacia su cuello mientras movía los dedos dentro de un lugar que se abría, era cierto, pero aun ejerciendo una presión desconocida para él.

No pudo librarse cuando Deidara lo rodeó con sus brazos, por lo que decidió empezar a colar el anular, que muy pronto estaba a la altura de sus pares. Comenzó a girar la muñeca para evitar pensamientos incómodos o venirse como un púber, pero los quejidos anhelantes de Deidara sólo sirvieron para hacerle doler la erección.

–Gira más… Más– pidió y Obito le hizo caso, llegando a un movimiento algo violento según su parecer, aunque al rubio le sacó una sonrisa.

Envalentonado, coló el dedo restante mientras su pulgar encontraba un cómodo lugar apoyándose en su perineo, sin saber lo que provocaría en Deidara.

El chico se sacudió levemente al empezar a sentir la presión sobre su próstata desde ambos frentes e intentó lamer a Obito para distraerse un poco y evitarse un apuro.

–Ve más fuerte– ordenó contra sus propios planes.

Obito se separó un poco de él apoyándose en su mano izquierda, y comenzó a subir la velocidad de los dedos que le estaba metiendo.

Esta vez no se contuvo, ayudándose del pulgar como base para sostener su mano y abrirlo un poco más metiendo hasta sus cuatro nudillos en cuña.

Deidara comenzó a gemir y a respirar mal, levantando un poco más sus piernas para ayudarlo.

Y él que iba a mantener la cabeza fría para guiarlo en todo momento.

–¡Basta! ¡Métemela!– gritó inesperadamente, asustando a su amigo.

Halagado y hasta sintiéndose genial, Obito quitó su mano y tiró el látex detrás del sillón. Rebuscó la cajita de lata hasta encontrarla, sacó otro preservativo y justo cuando iba a abrirlo observó a Deidara que lo miraba expectante.

Decidió hacerse el chulo con él.

Mostrando los colmillos de un solo lado de su boca, se llevó lentamente el envoltorio a la boca y lo mordió, abriéndolo. Agradeció que el plástico no estuviera especialmente duro, aunque se le pegó un poco a los labios cuando quiso escupir la fina tira. Deidara se repuso un poco de su excitación para tapar a destiempo una sonrisa.

Obito decidió pasar a lo que seguía rápido, antes de que el artista le gastara una broma que le hiciera ver mal en su papel de activo. Lo que Obito no sabía, era que el Deidara que tenía entre sus piernas no era el amigo con el que se gastaban bromas, sino el cazador perfecto que nunca dejaba ir a medias a quien había decidido tendría el privilegio de acostarse con él. Mientras se colocaba el preservativo desenrollándolo, Deidara se puso de rodillas y comenzó a chupársela de nuevo mientras el pobre terminaba como podía tan importante tarea.

–Un beso para la buena suerte– y otra vez clavándole esa mirada que evaporaba hasta las células de su amigo, le dio una última succión y beso apegado al glande.

Obito se encaramó sobre él de nuevo y fue guiando su pene hacia las piernas de su amigo, pero el pote de lubricante apareció pegado a sus ojos, quitándole la inspiración.

–Ah-ah– fue regañado, el potecito siendo agitado juguetonamente enfrente suyo –. ¿Ya quieres romperme el culito?

La forma en que lo dijo volvió a sumirlo en ese estado de confusión que parecía ser la especialidad secreta de Deidara.

–Sí, digo, ¡no!– su amigo le dedicó una carita triste –. ¡Claro que sí!– y cuando se dio cuenta del sentido de sus balbuceos, enrojeció –. Quiero decir, yo…

El otro estaba abriendo la botella y se la entregó.

–¿Te enseño cómo?– preguntó con petulancia fingida.

Obito no tenía un abanico de reacciones amplio ante tanta sensualidad.

–No– no tenía ni idea de si había mucha diferencia con el sexo vaginal, pero como el ano no se suponía que fuera a lubricar, se echó una cantidad generosa.

Dudando, agregó un poco más, sin ver que Deidara se sonreía antes de volver a ponerse serio.

–Ven aquí, semental.

Lo dijo para específicamente volverlo loco y que se atreviera a todo.

Obito fue presa de su cuerpo recostándose contra el sillón, los movimientos ocurriendo como en cámara lenta. El cabello rubio comenzaba a tomar protagonismo, tapando sensualmente un poco de sus hombros redondeados y armoniosos.

–Aquí voy– con el tacto, fue buscando la raja de Deidara.

El chico sonrió cuando el glande pasó a su apertura.

–Ya sabes, si te atacan las dudas me pondré en cuatro y me tirarás del cabello, hmm– prometió sonriéndole un ojo.

Obito se sentía comprender todo de repente: _"De manera que así es como Deidara los seduce a todos"_. ¿Qué hacía él todo ese tiempo?, se preguntó por enésima vez. Porque estaba totalmente seducido y quería probarlo mil veces antes de empezar siquiera.

_"__Quiero ir a la discoteca gay con él y que me seduzca como hace con el resto"_, decidió mientras observaba como el chico se sostenía la arte anterior de las rodillas con la mano.

Dejando sus sueños para después, comenzó a presionar su glande gordo contra la entrada.

Deidara inspiró rápido, pero se relajó enseguida, sintiendo su miembro mojarse mientras Obito comenzaba a empujar la punta hacia el interior de su ano.

–Te pondré en cuatro cuando quiera, porque no tengo ninguna duda– respondió con firmeza que le resultó desconocida, y viendo la decisión en los ojos y cejas fruncidas, comenzó a sentir cómo un pedazo de carne comenzaba a abrirlo, el frío quemando su calor interior.

No pudo evitar que su trasero se convulsionara por la distracción, apretando fuertemente el pene ajeno. Quiso relajarse, pero aún las contracciones lo apretaban un poco y Obito gemía. Se lo veía altivo encima suyo, y sin embargo la queja que le arrancaba con su apriete le hizo sentir una oleada de desesperación.

–S-sigue– susurró esta vez, y su amigo comenzó a empujar de nuevo, abriéndolo centímetro a centímetro. Los primeros y anteriormente dilatados, con más facilidad. Las partes adonde no llegaron sus dedos, más resistentes y apretadas.

Ambos gimieron en celo al sentir el calor y el ardor que les producía el rozarse así, generando el gel y sus cuerpos sensaciones contradictorias en la temperatura interna de Deidara. Se sostuvo con fuerza de su espalda, y fue allí cuando Obito dio una última estocada que lo dejó por completo dentro suyo.

Deidara soltó un gritito, y Obito intentó enfocar la vista para encontrarlo algo ruborizado. De seguro no tanto como él mismo, que sentía bullir su sangre en el semblante.

–Sin piedad, bro– le lanzó Deidara con el poco aliento que le quedaba, agarrándole con firmeza unos mechones detrás de la oreja.

Obito sólo atinó a lamerle desde el mentón hasta los ojos, pasando por los labios.

–Gracias, bro. Porque no puedo contenerme.

Y empujó sin saber que había golpeado directamente la próstata de Deidara, arrancándole un grito alocado.

* * *

Obito se movía con cierta lentitud, disfrutando al máximo posible la experiencia, mientras Deidara ayudaba a marcar el ritmo con el movimiento de sus caderas. Con el rubio sosteniéndose cada tanto de sus codos, Obito intentaba variar un poco sus empujes en la necesidad de no resultarle monótono, pero le costaba no lanzarse con todo. Aún así, la suave piel de las piernas siempre depiladas de su amigo, las curvas de sus cantos y la agitación de su tórax hacían que la tarea no fuera tan difícil como le pareció al principio.

O eso creyó, hasta que Deidara volvió a apretarlo con fuerza, inmovilizándolo. Ahogando un quejido, respiró con fuerza antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo. De verdad esa presión podría hacerle venir. Un ano era completamente de otro orden que una vagina. No debió confiarse.

Deidara se aflojó a consciencia, sin demostrar para nada cierto pudor que le invadió. No sabía por qué había hecho eso, aunque tenía una teoría. Le hizo una seña para que siguiera y así lo hizo Obito, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras le sonreía y su frente comenzaba a perlarse por el sudor.

El artista se soltó de nuevo, y comenzó a masturbarse con brío, asegurando sus pies contra la trabajada cintura del otro para mantener el vaivén. Se entusiasmó tanto, que en un momento los empujes contra su interior estimularon peligrosamente su delicada próstata.

Pero no quería venirse tan pronto. Estaba lidiando con algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Volvió a apretarlo deteniéndolo de nuevo, y Obito gritó de placer.

–Ay, Dei– lanzó sofocado –. Me encanta eso que haces.

Lo miró cómplice, esperando lo mismo de Deidara.

–No lo hago porque quiera, hm– le porfió, viendo la forma en que estaban prendados.

Obito intentó retroceder un poco y cuando Deidara se lo permitió, volvió a empujar y a reanudar el ir y venir de sus movimientos, obteniendo a cambio un gemido resignado del otro, que se paró sobre sus codos para verse penetrado por su gran amigo.

Las cejas rubias se elevaron apuradas en el deleite.

–Aprieta de nuevo– le indicó Obito, recibiendo un fuerte apretón que rozó con el dolor.

–Ahora afloja– y cuando Deidara lo hizo, volvió a penetrarlo con mayor rapidez, la voz de su amigo saliendo cortada por golpearse repetidamente el cuello con el apoya brazos.

–Otra vez, Dei– le pidió entusiasmado.

Deidara inspiró y volvió a comprimir su trasero lo mejor que podía, agarrándose con mayor eficacia de su amigo con piernas y brazos. El esfuerzo que aplicó lo hizo ponerse colorado, y ni siquiera quería pensar en venirse. Tenía que enseñarle más cosas a Obito… si es que se lo permitía a ese paso.

El Uchiha irguió su espalda siendo recorrido por un fuerte escalofrío de sus nervios acelerados.

–Suelta– ordenó, esta vez con la voz pesada.

Deidara lo hizo y el otro volvió a hundirse como un perro callejero adentro suyo, los gemidos del artista, imparables y ya totalmente fuera de control.

–Obito… maldito…– alcanzó a renegar mientras sufría las contracciones y relajos musculares por todo el cuerpo.

Solo escuchó un resoplido, pero Obito lo miraba expectante. Rodó los ojos, impaciente, y giró la mano varias veces mientras asentía como quien afirma una obviedad, indicándole que continuara con el juego.

El otro agradeció al universo.

–¿Te gusta así? ¿Te gusta que te haga aguantarte?– Obito lo estaba disfrutando a otro nivel, esperando persistente a que las pestañas maquilladas aflojaran la fuerte presión que estaban ejerciendo sobre los globos oculares.

–Tú no me… ¡Dices lo que tengo que hacer!– con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, le apretó sin previo aviso justo cuando Obito se estaba deslizando hacia adelante.

El moreno aulló de dolor, pillado.

–Dei– apenas pudo abrir un ojo –. Tu culo es tan carnoso y apretado– se lo cacheteó suavemente, regodeándose en la vibración que ocasionó.

–¿Te gusta así, hm?– le volvió a mirar, el conocido brillo de superioridad esta vez mezclado con lujuria.

Obito no daba crédito al sentirse endurecer todavía más.

–Redondo… Es perfecto. Nunca me sentí tan apretado– le dio la razón, dándole otra bofetada con fuerza equilibrada, que de todos modos arrancó una expresión de placer en el otro, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás.

Obito iba a hacer que Deidara le devolviera la movilidad a como diera lugar.

–Eres tan goloso… ¿Eres un tragón, verdad?– se inclinó sobre él, buscando ganarse su mirada de nuevo.

Deidara lo miró con orgullo, dispuesto a no responder pese a lo mucho que lo disfrutaba; sus ojos brillando por el juego.

Brusco, Obito le tomó la mejilla con una sola mano.

–Mírame bien. ¿Quién es el vicioso aquí?– y con la otra mano, le fue corriendo la propia para comenzar a masturbarlo por primera vez.

A Deidara el atrevimiento de un novato no iba a caerle del todo bien. No hasta que se ganara su aprobación, y Obito aún debía redoblar la apuesta.

–¿Sabes por qué me deslizo tan bien? Estás tan lubricado que tienes que hacer imposibles para detenerme y no venirte ya.

Deidara se lo tomó como una declaración de guerra.

Le atrapó el cuello con la intención de besarlo hasta quitarle el aliento, pero previendo sus intenciones, Obito se zafó y se alejó un poco.

Le presionó el pene acercándose al nivel con el que Deidara lo hacía con su recto, provocando que se aflojara imperceptiblemente, aunque lo suficiente para que el Uchiha lo sintiera.

–Ah, ah– imitó el tono con el que había sido regañado por estarse olvidando del lubricante –. Dame la razón y te besaré.

Deidara se burló indignado.

–¡Ja! Estás de broma.

Obito sólo le apretó otro poco más el miembro, sin soltarle las mejillas.

–Si no te importa mi beso, al menos admite que eres un e-nor-me co-mi-lón y vi-cio-so.

Deidara sonrió retorcidamente.

–No tanto como tú quieres zamparte este culo, hm.

–Admítelo– se lanzó a milímetros de su cara como un tigre, y todo lo que recibió a cambio fue la punta de la lengua de Deidara siguiendo la línea de sus labios.

–Primero admite que eres marica– contraatacó el rubio.

Turno de Obito para sonreír.

Aflojó la presión sobre el miembro, para empezar a masturbarlo con tortuosa lentitud.

Otra vez, el afloje del culo de Deidara fue ínfimo, pero le permitía empezar a recuperar la movilidad. Obito pujó apenas, y luego comenzó a salir, aunque sintiera que iba a explotar sin ganar la partida.

Deidara quiso morderlo, pero como los dedos de Obito lo mantenían lo suficientemente alejado de la boca ajena, estiró una pierna para bajar a golpearle sin piedad con el talón.

El equilibrio de Obito se vio levemente afectado, pero el movimiento de Deidara le había librado el campo para salirse al fin.

–No salgas– se le escapó, y Obito sonrió sintiéndose superior, comenzando a golpearle el hoyo y a su alrededor con la verga.

–Quién es marica ahora– cantó victoria, pero Deidara lo complicó jactancioso.

–¡Yo!– gritó con brío.

_"__Cierto"_, se regañó Obito. No le iba a ganar a Deidara en su propio terreno, ni estaba descubriendo nada nuevo. Tiempo de volver a la vieja estrategia.

–Y como marica estás muy vicioso por este pedazo que tengo aquí para ti– volvió a recorrerle la raja arriba abajo, las piernas de Deidara elevándose de nuevo para recibirlo –. Todavía no, glotoncito.

–Hmpf– Deidara se estaba comenzando a enojar.

Nadie le sacaba lo que quería si él no lo indicaba.

–Dame esa cosa, me escuchas– escupió, algo agresivo, su erección insoportablemente dura.

Obito sonrió complacido.

–Te la doy si admites que estás más loco por esto que un perro en celo.

–Sólo si tú admites que eres acera por mí, hm– le sonrió en respuesta.

Obito se sintió más incitado aún. Ya ni le importaba el estado de su propia erección ni su necesidad de hacérselo hasta desmayarse. Solo quería que Deidara gritara cosas sucias, rogando por él.

–No estás en posición de negociar, ¿no crees?– lo punzó otro poco, esperando que Deidara le siguiera el juego.

Deidara se daba cuenta de que Obito no lo conocía en la cama. Cuando el índice del otro comenzó a acercarse a su boca, seguramente con intenciones de someterlo otro poco, lo atrapó de un mordisco que sorprendió a Obito. Contento con la reacción, comenzó a lamerlo insinuante mientras no dejaba de morder, avisándole que, si quería placer de él, tendría que aceptar su dominación.

A Obito la sensación de la lengua suave contra el filo cortante de esos dientes le resultó especialmente estimulante.

Sin poder soltar su mano esta vez, empezó a masturbarlo a la velocidad del rayo mientras le refregaba su vara con brutalidad, sin metérsela.

Pronto consiguió un gemido de Deidara, y tuvo que contenerse la emoción para mantener su fachada.

–Di que estás viciado con esta verga y ya no sufrirás más– le pidió.

Deidara movió su lengua con mayor rapidez contra la falange, sus ojos de tormenta atacando de nuevo. Se permitió soltar a su presa, sintiendo el dedo mojado alejarse por su mejilla.

–¿Y si digo que todavía no haces suficiente, hm?

Justo en el blanco.

Obito le atrapó las muñecas con la mano izquierda, y con la otra comenzó a azotarle la verga contra la línea de su culo.

–¿No es suficiente?– cansado de dar vueltas por la dominancia, lo aplastó con su cadera y se refregó furiosamente, metiéndole un poco los dedos en el agujero para abrirlo sólo superficialmente antes de volverlos a sacar y restregarse contra su hoyo –. ¿Quieres que te haga gritar por esto?

–Inténtalo– lo desafió Deidara –. Hazme gritar.

Obito casi se queda sin ideas.

–Pero vas a llorar– prosiguió –, si no tienes dentro de poco esta verga llenándote de leche ese culo cachondo que tienes.

Deidara se sacudió debajo suyo, empujando con sus caderas esperando a que Obito cediera con eso y lo penetrara de nuevo.

Iba a morir si seguía posponiendo el clímax de esa manera. Pero tampoco se la pensaba dar en bandeja.

Obito lo disfrutó, pero no se conmovió.

–Pon en palabras lo que hace tu cuerpo– exigió con rigidez –. Ruégame, vicioso.

Deidara gimió como un loco ante las palabras de su amigo. Si en ese momento Obito tuviera un cinto a mano, se haría azotar el trasero hasta venirse.

–¿Te pone? ¿Te pone que te diga así? Vicioso– interrogó inflamado por el descubrimiento, salido, pero sin perder visión de cada una de sus expresiones en caso de tener que parar.

Deidara asintió, igual de sorprendido que el otro.

–No te escucho.

–Sí.

–¿Quieres esto?– colocó el glande contra su entrada, y Deidara exclamó en deseo.

–¡Carajo, sí!– gritó expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

–Entonces, pídelo por favor– le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, lamiéndole desenfrenadamente tal como Deidara tratara a su dedo momentos antes.

–¡Mmh! Dame esa verga– suspiró.

–¿Cómo? No te escuché– alejó el glande mientras susurraba grave contra su oído, torciendo la cabeza a la altura de la boca ajena.

–Dame esa polla gorda, ngh– respondió a su oído, rindiéndose con morbo.

Privilegio del mejor amigo, se justificó.

Obito no dijo nada, sólo posicionó la cabeza contra la entrada de nuevo y empezó a ejercer presión.

Cambió de opinión antes de lograr nada.

–Entonces, ¿te pongo bien vicioso?

Deidara explotó, justo cuando creía que ya la tendría adentro.

–¡Sí, mierda! ¡Me pones como un zorro, maldición!

Obito le puso fin a ese juego y procuró penetrarlo cuidadosamente, aunque bien quería romper a llorar unas cuantas horas por su logro. Cómo le costó, Deidara sí que era duro. De allí tenía que venirle la fama de ser el mejor.

A pesar de que la calentura le pedía que usara a Deidara de descargue inmediato, no lo iba a hacer.

El rubio sujetó sus omóplatos con sus manos como garras, lastimándolo a medida que Obito volvía a abrirlo hasta pasar por su próstata y terminar de empalarse entero.

Se detuvieron suspirando pesadamente, y cuando pudieron enfocarse las miradas, enredados en piernas y brazos, se tildaron unos segundos, recordando de repente quiénes eran y la relación que los unía.

Una vergüenza muda los invadió, hasta que Deidara decidió improvisar para salir del trance.

Le tomó de la nuca con delicadeza y lo acercó a sus labios, con los que comenzó a besarlo pasionalmente.

El bochorno de Obito se esfumó con el aceleramiento de su pulso y respondió al beso totalmente hechizado, abrazándole a ambos lados de la cabeza y devolviéndoselo con ardoroso fervor.

Se sintió en paz estar arrodillado adentro suyo y con las piernas de Deidara relajadas, sólo ocupados en besarse suave e incansablemente; sus cuerpos olvidados de toda la tensión previa.

El beso se prolongó un minuto y se separaron con pequeños ósculos que pretendían secar infructuosamente la saliva de los labios del otro.

Deidara lo miró con una sonrisa, y Obito le imitó feliz.

La confianza que tenían el uno en el otro se había hecho más fuerte.

Deidara levantó de nuevo sus piernas ociosas, y Obito le tomó de las nalgas para hincarse mejor en él.

Se le echó encima, y pronto los vaivenes de sus caderas los fueron uniendo en un mar de ruidos líquidos y gaseosos sólo acallados por el tronar del sillón, los gemidos de Deidara dentro de los besos que le daba Obito, y los jadeos de este último en consonancia con la forma en que movía su culo ensartándolo cada vez un poco más.

Obito no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, de lo delicioso que era el sexo con un tipo.

_"__Guau, qué rudo es"_, pensó sorprendido, sintiendo la sabrosa constricción en toda su extensión. _"¿Me estoy follando a un hombre?"._

La respuesta se la dio un gemido de Deidara, que moviendo su cadera le hizo observar cómo la base de su pene salía y se volvía a meter en su recto.

_"__Uau, se siente... Se siente… ¡Es riquísimo!". _Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a penetraciones profundas y voluptuosas.

Al cabo de un rato, no se aguantó más.

–¿Cómo voy?– le preguntó curioso.

Los gemidos de Deidara eran miel para sus oídos.

–Muy bien– los ojos arrebatados acompañaron a sus palabras –. ¿Sientes algo en especial contra lo que estás golpeando?

Obito asintió, sin dejar de mover sensualmente sus caderas, haciéndoselo.

–Es mi próstata– aclaró –. La vienes golpeando desde la tercera estocada que me diste cuando empezamos, hm.

Obito sintió temblar toda su boca en una sonrisa boba, y su estómago se aflojó por la emoción. Siguió deslizándose con lentitud en aquel túnel ya totalmente cálido, acogedor.

–Qué… ¿bien?– no supo por qué dudó al último.

Deidara rió enternecido.

–Claro que bien, bobo– le tironeó los cabellos de los costados con suavidad, moviéndole la cabeza como lo haría con la de un perro peludo.

Obito se sintió feliz y orgulloso como nunca en la vida, como un perro Tobi felicitado por su amo.

–¿Así te gusta?– cambiando levemente el ángulo, dio un poco más de lleno, encontrando un tope a su glande.

Los ojos de Deidara se cerraron y todo su rostro se transformó en un claro mapa de placer puro.

–Ah…– su voz se suavizó de repente –. Sí… Mmh…

Obito subió la intensidad otro poco, procurando no cambiar en lo más mínimo el resto de su performance, totalmente concentrado en regalarle el cien por cien del placer del momento a su amigo.

–¿Cómo se siente?

Deidara se tomó su tiempo para responder.

–Hierve– al fin encontró las palabras. Él no era de poner mucho en palabras a esa sensación. Pero se esforzó un poco más al ver la negra mirada curiosa –. Eres constante así que– se interrumpió, su punto P arrancándole un grito. No iba a durar mucho así –. Siento que me voy a mojar entero– suspiró.

Su amigo procuró mantener aún más el ritmo, y bajó a depositarle un pequeño beso en la oreja.

Deidara siempre había sido de su sincero interés, pero aquella vez el interés le incumbía como nunca antes, rebasándolo todo.

–Obito…– susurró Deidara, dejando reposar sus brazos sobre la melena despeinada en el asiento del sofá.

–Qué bueno que experimenté contigo– Obito se puso sincero cuando menos lo esperaba.

Pero a Deidara eso no pareció molestarle ni influirle en el trance.

–Claro, sigue jugando– esbozó una débil sonrisa, sus ojos moviéndose rápido detrás de sus párpados, concentrado en recorrer todo el placer que estaba recibiendo.

De nuevo el pensamiento de estarse follando impunemente a su mejor amigo apareció en la cabeza de Obito. Intentando que no le incomodara, bajó a besarle los labios, imitando la estrategia de Deidara.

Fue recibido pacíficamente, pero ese sentir sólo logró que su glande expulsara líquido pre seminal. La paz iba a escapársele del cuerpo, justo cuando estaba deseando que ese momento sensual se perpetuara.

Supuso que Deidara tenía razón en eso de lo efímero, pero él era Obito e iba a seguir deseando siempre otro poco más. Otro poco más de lo bueno. Otro poco más de Deidara, así.

Aunque su cuerpo estuviera yendo en la dirección contraria.

–Dei… quiero llenarte– confesó, o avisó; no estaba seguro.

Los ojos azules se abrieron y se mostraron húmedos, como espuma del mar.

Golpeando su guardia contundentemente.

–Hazlo… Quémame con tu leche– con pesadez, elevó los brazos de nuevo, pasándolos por el cuello marcado de Obito –. No me importaría que se rompa el condón, hm.

Obito hizo cortocircuito.

–Te voy a rebalsar– su voz se volvió trémula, mientras empezaba a elevar el ritmo de sus caderas.

Deidara se sostuvo mejor e intentó aflojar un poco su ombligo y caderas, aunque le estuviese pidiendo demasiado a su cuerpo en ese estadio del sexo.

–Riégame entero– deliró, olvidado de la existencia del profiláctico.

Obito empujó y empujó, percatándose sobre la hora que Deidara había comenzado a venirse.

Torturándose una vez más en esa noche, se obligó a ir frenándose para observar su orgasmo y eyaculación.

El tórax de Deidara subía y bajaba con violencia, su miembro, expulsaba una enorme cantidad de semen que le bañó de blanco el pecho y un poco de la cara.

Quería comerlo, pero más fuerte era la hipnosis que le producía la visión de esa fuente perlada, aparentemente sin fin.

Se dedicó solo a ver convulsionar a Deidara, cuyo estallido le había vuelto mudo excepto por la suave y corta respiración que lo mantenía inmóvil junto al clímax, admirando su belleza y la cantidad de semen que parecía no querer terminarse nunca.

Luego de un tiempo que ninguno de los dos podría haber medido correctamente, el rosado glande de Deidara dejó salir los últimos chorros ya sin fuerza alguna.

Obito lo siguió contemplando, posando una mano abierta sobre su ombligo totalmente mojado, pegoteándose su sensible piel contra la hirviente y alterada de Deidara.

–Eres una fuente– le dijo, más perdido en sus impresiones que en comunicarse con claridad.

Pero más perdido estaba Deidara, colorado por la agitación y con el mirar disipándose en algún punto de la nada.

Apenas sintiendo la mano caliente que sólo empeoraba lo pegajoso que estaba.

Ignorante de si Obito había logrado venirse o no.

La fuerte penetración provocó chispas entre sus neuronas y luces extrañas en su visión, y tratando de levantar la cabeza, chocó contra el hombro que comenzaba a aplastarlo.

Obito lo taladraba, enfermo de la cabeza.

Deidara solo se concentró en tratar de respirar. Estaba hecho por esa noche.

* * *

Obito bufaba, gruñía, bramaba, resollaba e imprecaba. Volvía a bramar, descocido por sus instintos.

No podía mirarlo, ni podía pensar en ambos, mientras su ser íntegro se abocaba al coito. Obito era paz, y era perfecto, y Obito fluía al fin, como si siempre hubiese conocido el secreto.

Obito sólo _era_, y gimió mientras dos lágrimas se le escapaban explotando su orgasmo contra el condón y aquel recto.

Más fuerte y poderoso que nunca, su falo saltando de salpicadura en salpicadura.

Poco a poco, entendió que Deidara gritaba.

Y ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

Brusco, se salió de él sin previo aviso. Deidara no manifestó nada acerca del delicioso dolor que le provocó.

Su lengua recorrió sus comisuras buscando humedecerse la boca de nuevo, mientras que Obito se sostenía irguiéndose encima suyo. Inevitablemente, sus miradas se cruzaron y los congelaron en ese instante.

¿Qué había pasado allí?

Sin respuestas en sus cabezas, pero sin poder dejar de mirarse entre divertidos y sofocados, unos tenues intentos de sonrisas asomaron a sus labios.

–Son todas unas imbéciles– Deidara decidió romper el hielo con su estilo personal –. Estás buenísimo, hm.

Obito se puso morado, retrayendo sus labios al interior de su boca.

–Dei, esto, esto fue…– finalmente las ganas de reír se apoderaron de él –. Loco. Pero me encantó– llenándose de valentía, sus ojos volvieron a mirarle.

Deidara sonrió, echando los brazos hacia atrás y estirando una pierna libre.

–Si fuera por mí, cogerías todos los días.

Obito se rio como si tuvieran dieciséis otra vez.

–Bro, apenas si estoy asumiendo que quizás soy bi o algo así…

–¡¿Quizás?!– gritó risueño Deidara –. ¡Bro, ningún macho me ha empalado así y es tu primera vez!

Obito sintió su estómago encogerse mientras una dura sonrisa de orgullo se iba imponiendo a los nervios.

Aunque todavía no sabía hacia dónde mover su cuerpo.

–¿E-en serio…?– quiso sonar humilde.

Deidara se incorporó un poco sobre sus codos, inquieto.

–¿O acaso sabías y me lo has ocultado?– le picó, ocurrente.

Obito lo miró descolocado.

–¡Tú sabes todos mis secretos!– exclamó inocente.

Deidara torció la cabeza, majo.

–Confirmado. Eres gay por mí, hm– presumió de inmediato.

–Oye, yo estoy feliz por descubrirme bisexual pero tú quieres que sea homosexual ahora mismo– comenzó a tentarse Obito. Deidara era terrible, y él siempre le había dejado hacer a su antojo.

El chico se miró las uñas, fingiendo desinterés.

–Por cada rechazo que tengas, a la vuelta vamos a follar. ¿Qué dices?

Obito lo miró con aquella vieja sensación de no poder creer cómo era Deidara a veces. Aquel cautivante efecto que siempre tenía sobre él cuando le porfiaba algo. Excepto cuando Obito era el que hacía el primer movimiento, la regla era que tarde o temprano acababa dándole la razón. Y había vuelto a perder la posta.

–Tú me quieres hacer gay– rió.

Deidara se encogió de hombros.

–Marica. Eres marica por mí.

Obito volvió a reír, pensando en sus palabras. Deidara tenía razón, se había vuelto muy maraca por él. Ceder a su seducción fue la mejor decisión que había tomado en años.

–¿Y qué dices?– aquellos ojos lo miraban vivarachos, haciendo dichoso a Obito.

–No quiero ir más a esos bares hetero. Quiero ir contigo a _tus _bares, y esta vez para que me invites a tu casa– se atrevió a expresar su flamante fantasía.

Deidara aplaudió.

–Tanta lentitud dio sus frutos, hm.

Obito se sintió mal por él de repente, y si bien su mente le advertía que no siguiera hablando tan livianamente antes de preguntar por el estatus de su relación, se disculpó enseguida.

–Oh, ¡perdón!– se inclinó fugazmente –. Todo el tiempo llorando por mujeres y ni cuenta me daba de ti, soy un idiota.

Su amigo hizo un gesto con las manos abiertas.

–Tu cuerpo es del tipo de los que me vuelven loco, pero tu mente siempre fue más lenta.

Obito brillaba del rubor.

–No creas que no me parecías lindo, al contrario– Deidara lo miró, y su pulso se aceleró –. No homo– se corrigió.

–Sí homo– zanjó Deidara.

Obito solo pudo darle la razón sonriendo.

–Debí sospecharlo– siguió –. Las tetas siempre me dieron impresión, pero los culos…– su mirada se escapó hacia la entrepierna de Deidara, viéndolo mojado y relajado, sus nalgas aplastadas contra el almohadón.

Necesitaba distraerse. Urgentemente.

–Y-y, además estos tuyos sí que me gustan– sin pensar, se agachó hasta llegar al pezón rodeado del tatuaje, lamiéndolo y chupándolo.

La acción fue tan imprevista, que Deidara tuvo que correrlo de un golpe, riendo en un ataque de cosquillas repentino.

Obito se dejó correr con una risita, pero decidió enterrar la frente en su pecho suave.

–Eres lindo cuando te enojas– confesó.

–Estúpido– Deidara rodó sus ojos –. Ya me lo has dicho varias veces en todos estos años, hm.

Obito calló. Sí, su amistad tenía esas particularidades. O él no se había enterado de muchas cosas.

_Amistad._

–Dei– sus manos temblaron al posarse en sus costados, como temiendo hacerle daño –. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

A Deidara el corazón también le dio un vuelco.

Colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza morena.

–Pase lo que pase, seguiremos siendo amigos. Ni siquiera tengo que imaginarlo, hm– declaró muy firme en su intuición.

Obito sonrió, sintiéndose seguro y protegido en ese abrazo que era como todos. Excepto por lo del semen y demás, claro.

Deidara suspiró.

–Obito, bobo. Siempre te pones bobo.

Su amigo lo abrazó por fin, como siempre, como novedad.

–Aquí está tibio– recitó, dejándose desvanecer un poco sobre Deidara. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

Deidara iba a decirle que no era su almohada, pero una serie de bostezos exagerados le interrumpieron.

* * *

El fuerte sonido de su propio ronquido lo despertó.

¡Qué vergüenza! Se paró sobre sus manos, deseando no haberse dormido mucho o babeado.

¡Deidara se reiría de él! ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Creería que no estaba a la altura? ¿Y si esperaba más de su desempeño y lo había ofendido durmiéndose como un armatoste encima suyo?

Todas sus preguntas cesaron al ver debajo suyo a Deidara profundamente dormido, su cabeza torcida hacia un lado.

Aliviado, no pudo dejar de contemplar el fenómeno. La respiración del artista era profunda y pacífica al fin, y esa expresión vulnerable le hacía ver sus mejillas adorablemente tentadoras para estrujárselas.

Sacudió la cabeza, porque desde que se conocían siempre que podía le estrujaba las mejillas, pero imaginarlo en ese contexto era distinto.

El tacto desagradable de algo húmedo, frío y pegajoso le hizo dar cuenta de que habían arruinado el sofá, y con cuidado para no despertar a Deidara, se fue levantando. El sillón chilló de manera escandalosa, y Obito se apuró en correr al baño para lavarse las manos y quitarse el preservativo echo un desastre. Cuando volvió luego de higienizarse, vio la espalda desnuda de Deidara asomarse tras el sillón, estirando sus brazos mientras daba un gran bostezo.

Se acercó a él y le señaló el sillón, sonriendo como un niño travieso.

Deidara se levantó, mucho más pegajoso que él.

–Ugh– tomó los almohadones damnificados y los dejó por el piso, dirigiéndose con pereza al baño –. Mañana los lavamos, hm.

Obito sonrió.

La voz cada vez menos adormilada se escuchó desde el baño.

–Tengo hambre.

–No hay nada Dei– respondió.

–Llama al delivery hm– escuchó.

Obito miró la hora. Las tres y cuarenta de la madrugada.

–No son horas, te va a hacer mal– argumentó.

Deidara se asomó desde el baño, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas, el cepillo de dientes saliendo de su boca algo manchada de espuma.

–¡Tengo hambre!– y escupió dentífrico por todas partes.

Obito se echó a reír mientras buscaba el teléfono de los pocos negocios que enviaban comida a esas horas. Con el hambre de Deidara no se jodía.

–¿Qué pido?– le preguntó confidente asomándose al baño.

La repentina timidez al ver a su amigo lavarse totalmente desnudo y con el cabello enmarañado le hizo volver a sentir nervios.

–¡Bakudan!

La respuesta simple le devolvió el equilibrio. Le recordó lo que Deidara le dijo antes de que se durmieran. Parpadeó.

–¡A esta hora no habrá!

–Entonces de esas hamburguesas gringas con patatas fritas y demás.

Obito no necesitó más para entusiasmarse, él también estaba hambriento. Se pidió unos cuantos extras y dos de sus hamburguesas preferidas. Con todo el ejercicio que hicieron, de seguro la digestión sería muy rápida.

–Ahora solo hay que esperar– dijo Deidara al salir del baño medianamente aseado. Se ducharía luego de comer esas frituras.

–¿Traemos los futones?

–Buena idea.

Una vez instalados en sus futones frente al televisor, Deidara hizo algo de zapping y lo puso en un ridículo programa de comedia que a Obito le gustaba mucho, tal era su costumbre de turnarse en lo que veían. Se echaron contra la base del sillón y sus estómagos rugieron al mismo tiempo.

Rieron cansados, dejándose caer un poco más cerca del otro.

–¿Tardará mucho?– preguntó preocupado Deidara.

–Espero que no– rogó Obito.

Deidara buscaba recostar su cabeza contra el filo ahora más bajo del sillón, pero el cambio en la estructura del mueble no le ayudaba. Obito decidió pasarle su brazo por si lo quería usar de almohada.

Deidara automáticamente se recostó sobre su hombro, y a pesar de toda el hambre que tenía, Obito deseó que el delivery se tardara mucho más.

* * *

**Qué locura. Esto no iba a ser tan largo, y cogerían tres veces. Se hizo tan extenso, que con una es suficiente (quién lo diría). Algun****a vez Alphabetta bromeó sobre que en _Consecuencias_, estos dos podían estar follando y Obito pensando "vaya, qué amistad tan cercana tengo", así que decidí llevarlo al extremo porque soy así. Los videos que ve Deidara existen, los descubrí buscando información sobre cómo lanzar fuegos artificiales desde paneles para _"A tu alrededor"_. No me sirvió para ese fic, pero sí para este. Aún queda el lemon de _"A tu alrededor"_, y quizás, sólo quizás, me salga alguna bobada para lo que era el séptimo día. En fin, sean felices y no sigan mi ejemplo. Les dejo con el bonus, que se me está haciendo costumbre.**

* * *

Deidara abrió los ojos con pesadez, a sabiendas de que algo andaba mal. Se sentía horrible.

Miró con pesadez a través de sus ojos hinchados al futón de al lado, para encontrarlo vacío. Desde el baño se oían quejas y una canilla abierta. Como pudo, trató de sentarse, agarrándose el estómago adolorido.

Obito apareció, el rostro pálido y un poco verdoso, una toalla en su espalda, temblando.

–Quiero volver a la cama– murmuró de perfil bajo, y fue caminando lento, como a las viejecitas a las que ayudaba.

Deidara no se giró mucho al verlo, la hinchazón lo mareaba, pero tampoco su cuerpo parecía querer brindarle alguna solución. Parecía que tendría que aguantarse así un buen rato, y por un breve instante envidió el poco aguante estomacal de Obito al lado del suyo.

–Me siento mal– largó mientras Obito se agachaba con dificultad y se metía al futón, mareado.

–Ni me digas– su piel estaba helada y tiritaba como si lo hubiera atrapado desnudo un temporal.

Deidara se agarró el estómago de nuevo, mirando la sábana que cubría sus piernas.

–Me siento mal– volvió a quejarse.

Obito miró el reloj de pared. Las dos de la tarde.

–Espera a que me caliente– como Deidara se veía mal y él tenía frío, abrió su futón –. Si vienes aquí me calentaré más rápido, y te abrazaré.

Deidara obedeció lastimeramente, mientras Obito tomaba la manta abandonada y la colocaba encima de la suya.

–Tus pies están helados– musitó Deidara mientras se dejaba abrazar contra el hombro de Obito, cabizbajo.

–Los tuyos también– se preocupó Obito –. Aguarda un poco– volvió a pedir –. Luego te haré una infusión.

–Con omeprazol– pidió con un hilillo de voz, cerrando los ojos.

Obito asintió, intentando abrazarlo más fuerte. Quizás así se le pasarían las náuseas.

–Nunca más, Dei– suspiró. No era la primera vez que se unía a un atracón nocturno, aunque esa era la primera vez que se habían cansado _de esa manera_ como para desordenar tanto sus costumbres.

Ya los veía a ambos, "desayunando" a las siete de la noche. Debía agradecer que fuera domingo.

–Ajá, seh– bisbó Deidara, apretándose otro poquito contra él.

Obito sabía que no le haría caso. Pero si se cumplían todas las condiciones previas de la noche anterior, entonces podría resistirlo.

A fin de cuentas revolcarse con su amigo podía hacerles terminar la digestión con rapidez. Obito estaría feliz de ayudarlo a cambio de la ayuda que Deidara le había proporcionado tan altruistamente. Amigos eran los amigos. No homo.

Bajó su mano lentamente del hombro del artista a su cadera, las yemas de sus dedos comenzando a hormiguear al saber lo cerca que estaban de ese culito de durazno rosado.

Vale, en realidad, _sí homo._


End file.
